Me
by RockChalkLove
Summary: What would have happened if the interrogation of the DA in "False Witnesses" started a few minutes later? My take on the continuation of Tony and Ziva's conversation.


"_And who am I?"_

"_You are Tony DiNozzo. The class clown. And that is why we love you."_

The silence was deafening as they both analyzed the possible underlying meaning behind her words. Tony searched Ziva's eyes for any clue to whether or not his assumption of the meaning was correct or not. Finding what he hoped was surprise and fear in them, he decided to carry on with the conversation to hopefully bring what she was thinking to the surface.

"We?" He whispered placing his hand over hers that was resting over his heart.

Ziva visibly gulped as she tried to bury her fear before answering his question, "Yes, you know… Abby, McGee, … Gibbs?"

"Gibbs? You are saying that Gibbs _loves_ me?" Tony questioned letting out a nervous laugh to ease the tension of the situation. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as she looked down at their hands that had somehow become linked together over the past few seconds of lying on his chest.

"Well, maybe not Gibbs, but…" her eyes sparkled as she brought them up to meet his again, "of course we includes me."

"You?" Tony added to his list of twenty questions he was apparently playing at the moment. He needed to get himself under control. Here, the woman, his _partner_, who he had fantasied about for years, was basically professing her love for him in the middle of the observation room with a raging DA on the other side of the glass, and he was turning into a thirteen year old boy? Tony DiNozzo was never one to be nervous around a girl! Despite his confusion, Tony quickly put aside his thoughts as he anxiously anticipated her answer.

"Me." Ziva breathed out. It felt like the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She had finally done what she had wanted to do for a _long_ time, and it felt wonderful. However, a new weight started bearing down on her a few seconds later when she realized the reaction she was expecting from him was instead replaced by his signature intense gaze.

"Ton-" Ziva did not get the rest of her words out when he let go of her hand and brought it up to brush his thumb across her lips to silence her and gently cup her cheek in his palm. She stared in silent disbelief as he gradually leaned into her. She had given him so many chances over the years, tried all she could to get him to make his move and it was finally happening.

Ziva closed her eyes in preparation; if this was her only shot at finally getting the one she wanted, she was going to make it worth his while. However, when his lips did not meet hers when she expected them to, she opened them in annoyance. She was met with Tony's eyes staring back questionably, mere centimeters away from her. Her eyebrows creased together, confused as she tried to configure together a reason for why he stopped. Frustrated that her long time waiting had not been paid off yet, Ziva took initiative and closed the gap between them. One quick surprised intake of breath from Tony later, they sunk into the kiss like a second skin. Their lips dueled for a few seconds before they pulled away simultaneously. It did not take them longer than a quick meeting of the eyes and smirk before they both leaned in to meet in the middle, this time their tongues being added to the mix.

Time passed as they lost themselves in each other. They were so consumed in exploring their new found counterpart that they almost did not hear the nervous clearing of a throat that came from the doorway. They quickly split apart and put a good few feet in between them before turning to see who had caught them in the act.

"Uhh… the uh, the interrogation is uh… starting" the fearful techie squeaked out, pointing a shaky finger at the large glass window where Gibbs was currently sitting down across from the now quiet DA. Tony and Ziva both let out a quick sigh of relief that it was not their Rule 12-bearing boss that had caught them.

"Just start the recording." Tony told the techie who stood there shaking in his boots having caught the office hot-shot and the Israeli assassin-turned-agent in an intense make out session. He quickly ran over to his equipment, pulled on his head phones, and started the recording without another word. Having lost their privacy, Tony and Ziva shared a quick look before turning towards the glass to watch Gibbs work his magic.

A few minutes later, Tony reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand, "Just so you know… me, too." He whispered as he brought her hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on it. Ziva grinned at him as he let her hand go and turned back to the glass with a smirk of his own. All the while, the poor techie did his best to keep his eyes on his equipment rather than spy on the new couple, for it was they who had gotten together just in time to win him the long-time-running office pool.

**Hello all! I am officially on winter break and was able to post this! Hopefully, over the next few weeks I'll find time to post more, but I cannot promise anything. I hope you enjoyed my take on what should have happened in "False Witnesses". Please, please, please review! I crave feedback!**

**RockChalkLove**


End file.
